Careless Whispers An Edward and Bella Story
by nezie0416
Summary: Songfic for Careless Whispers by Seether, full summary inside. New ending. Now it's much better. It makes more since. Please read! Don't just pass over!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic I've ver posted. I mostly right smut, but this has none in it. If you want some, then let me know. I made the vamps able to cry bloody tears because I think it added to the story. Agian, let me know if you agree or disagree.

Careless Whispers

An Edward and Bella story

Summery

In New Moon, instead of death, as Edward asked for, the Volturi yake his memories of Bella. When she and Alice arrive, Bella is killed, and they order Alice to tell her family to never mention her again. Now, 18 years later, heartache and guilt hover over Edward, but he has no idea why. When Edward finds a brunette beauty, and a dance is asked, will all be reveled? Will Edward be able to forgive himself for what he did all those years ago?

Based on the song Careless Whispers by Seether

* * *

"Please Aro, Ciaus, Marcus. I beg you. Take my life. I can't live with the thought of what I did; What I caused her to do. I can't lie without her." I begged the brothers infront of me. On my knees, pleading with them. The pain was too much to bear. Still, their decicion still stood.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I have to say no," Aro said.

It was too much. I fell onto my hands and began to cry.

Being a vampire, I didn't cry regular tears. My tears were the tears of blood. Crimson pooled in my eyes, then spilled over, pouring down my face. "Please Aro! End my life! I don't want to be in this pain anymore. It's my fault she's dead. I don't want this guilt. I want it all to end. Please kill me!" I wailed the words as I curled in on myself. I cried and cried and cried. My red tears poured down my face and neck, soaking into my shirt. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, please stop. I can't kill you-- you're to valuble. But we might have another way," Aro said above me.

His thoughts drifted into my head. _We have a special vampire who can take away. memories. If we take the memories of her from you, you can live without regret._

My tear--filled eyes grew wide. I sat up and smacked his hand away. I crawled away from him. "No! If you won't kill me, then I'd rather live with the pain. I don't want to forget her!"

It was too late, Aro's mind was already made up. They were going to take my memories. I wasn't going to let them. I stood and turned, trying to get away.

"Demitir," Aro said. The vampire guard may be stronger then me but I was faster.

Before I got two steps, the most horrible pain shot through my body.

It was the most agonizing pain I ever felt. It was like the change all over agian. I feel to the floor and screamed a blood--curling, skin--crawling scream. I curled in on myself and cried more bloody tears. It was the worst feeling I ever experienced. It was worse then when I left Bella in the woods. Worse then when I found out she was dead. It was almost as bad as the fire.

When the pain finally subsided, I was being held to a hard body. I looked up to see Demitri holding me aginst him, a sad expression on his face.

Jane. That little bitch used her sick power on me. I turned my head to glare at her. "You dirty little bitch," I said breathlessly. She just smirked.

"Take him to Johnathan," Aro ordered.

He dragged me from the chamber. I was to weak to struggle, taking unneeded breaths. He took me down a few dark hallways to a black door.

"Who is it?" a voice called from the other side.

"It's Demetri. You have a job."

The door opened and revieling a tall blonde vampire. He was beautiful of course, but by the look of his dark red eyes, he hadn't fed in a while.

He eyed me from head to toe, no expression on his face.

"Bring him in," the blonde said. Demetri dragged me into the room, having no problems with my struggles. The room was dark and had red walls with a few paintings hung up. I was shoved into a metal chair. Demitri held my hands behind my back as I struggled some more. "What do I have to take?"

"A human girl. Isabella Swan. Brunette, brown eyes, clumsy and pail," Demetri answered. I snarled at him. His blunt disription of Bella did her no justice.

Johnathan moved toward me, reaching his hand toward me. I snapped at him. He smirked and slapped me, my head snapping to the side. He placed his hand on my forehead.

I felt him in my mind, sifting through my memories, my thoughts. He focused on the ones of Bella. "Wow,she was your singer? And not only did you manage not to kill her, but you fell in love? Even after you tasted her blood? Damn, it alomst pains me to take these memores... Almost," he said with a smirk. "Hold him down."

Demetri took both of my wrists into one of his hands and wrapped his arm around my chest. "I'm sorry Edward," was all said.

It suddenly felt like there was a vacum on my mind, sucking away my memories. One after another, my memories of Bella were taken away. I lost things; like her smile, the way her body felt, the way she would talk in her sleep. I lost her voice, the way she would blush. I lost her face, and soon, I lost the scent of her blood. My Bella, my beautiful angel, was being taken from me.

That blonde bastard! He took everything. Everything that I had of... wait, what had he taken?

Where was I, and why did my dead, unbeating heart hurt so?

Alices POV

Oh my God. They decided to take his memories? How could they? Those sick bastards.

"Did Edward change his mind?" Bella asked after my vision ended. Her eyes looked glassed over, like she would start crying at any point. Oh god it would tare her up if she knew. Her bottom lip had indentions from her teeth, she'd been bitting it hard. I was worried it would start bleeding.

"No, the Volturi did," I siad.

Her eyes grew wide. "Did they decide to take his offer?" she asked panicing.

"No," I replied. Thankfully we made it to the gates of the city. I quickly bribed the guard and sped through the open gate, weiving through crowded streets and ally ways.

Finally I found the castle from my vision and climbed out of the car, Bella following sute. I took one step to start running toward Bella when I stopped. Another vision took over.

_I was being held aginst a large body while another vampire ripped out the throat of a young brunete women. _

"Alice? What happened, what changed?"

When the vision cleared, I looked into the eyes of the brunete.

"Bella, get back in-" someone grabbed me from behind, cutting me off. Someone had grabbed Bella as well. She started to struggle, I didn't bother. I knew what would happen, and I knew there was no stopping it. Crimson began to pool in my gold eyes, and spilled over. I sniffled and sobbed. I looked up at Bella through the red. My face must have broke her down, because she began to try as well, her struggling stopped. I finally noticed that Felix was holding Bella in his arms. I looked up to see Demitri holding me.

I didn't pay attention tomy surroundings, I already knew where we were going. The next thing i knew, we were in the chamber from my vision. I saw the three vampire brothers. Aro frowned, Caius smirked, Marcus looked bored.

"Jeremy was right, you have arrived. I'm sorry but your too late," Aro said, riasing slowly.

"No!" I exclaimed."No. how could you?!"

Bella looked confused and like she might burst into tears. "What do you mean? What's going on?" she asked.

Caius answered her. "We have a vampire with the power to take away memories. Edward no longer remembers you Isabella." His smirk never faltered. She stared at him with a blank expession. Like her mind couldn't process it. Finally, clear tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" she whispered. " Caius explained it agian, his voice full of amusment, as were his eyes.

She broke down agian. Her body couldn't support itself as her sobs took over. Felix set her down on the ground and she curled into a ball on the floor. I had been crying just as hard as she was before she even knew what was going on.

Aro went to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. Both she and I shuttered. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We all thought you were dead, and thought this would be the best thing for him. "

"Is there any way to get his memory back?" Bella asked through her tears. I cried harder, knowing the answer.

"No," Aro answered. Bella's sobs stopped abruply. She stood and took a few steps back from Aro. Her face was blank as she reached into her pocket. What she had retrieved was a buck knife. Where the hell had she gotten that?! As we watched, she unfolded the blade. For a second, she stared at the sharp edge, turing it back and forth, watching the light reflect off it. Before anyone knew what happened, she took the blade and brought it to her wrist. She dragged the sharp edge down her arm, slicing the major vain there. Sweet crimson flowed from the cut, down her hand. The scent of her blood instantly filled the room. I couldn't feel it though.

"Kill me," she said as she dropped the knife. It clattered on the floor next to her feet.

By the look inFelix was the first to snap. He lunged at her. He grabbed her upper arms and brought his face to her neck. He inhaled the scent of her before ripping her throat out. He bit into her skin easily. Bella didn't even seem to notice at first. The only emotion she potraed was a single tear streaming down her cheek. At some point, I screamed out her name. Felix fell to his knees, pulling Bella down with him. He dropped her body to the floor with a _thud_ and leaned back on his ass. He smirked.

"Bella!" I screamed agian and pushed againts Demitri. He let me down and I ran to her. I pulled her into my arms and sobbed into the unopen side of her neck. I cried and cried. I cried for the loss of my friend, I cried for my brother and his stolen memories, and I cried for my broken family. Bella made our family complete, whole. The others would be so heart broken. I covered Bella's lifless body in my bloddy tears. As I cried, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shuttered agian.

"Alice, I know this is crule of me to ask, but you must go home. You have to tell your family to never mention Bella agian. You can't let Edward know she ever existed. You must move as far from Forks as possible," Aro said.

I cried even harder. We just lost such an important part of our family, and we couldn't grieve for her, couldn't honor her memories. Once my sobbings stopped, I looked at Bella's face. She was even more pail then before. Her open eyes were blank. My tears still flowed and they dripped on her face. I gently closed her eyes and kissed her cheeks and forhead. I whipered _I love you_ and laid her body flat. I turned my blood-filled eyes to the brothers.

"You will take care of her. You will treat her body like royalty and give her a proper burial." I knew it was insanty to order the Volturi like that, but I didn't care.

"How dare you-" Caius started but Aro lifted his hand, cutting him off.

"Of course," he said.

I bent down to kiss Bella's forhead one more time and ran from the chamber. Blood never stopped falling from my eyes. I followed Bella's scent ouf of the castle. It made me cry harder. The Porche was gone. I stole another car, and raced out of the city.

I knew what I had to do. And I had to do it before Edward came home with his broken memories.

EPOV

18 Years Later

No one was the same after that day. Not me or my family. The Volturi had invited me there for a visit. They wanted me to join them. I said no of course.

It was weird while I was there. I kind of woke up in a chair. Demetri was holding me there and a blonde vampire I found out was named Johnathan had his hand on my head. They said they were experimenting with something, but they wouldn't tell me what it was for. All I know was, they were exrta careful with their thoughts around me. Some had slipped up though. I caught glimpses of a pail girl. They only things I could get from these glimpses were brown hair, brown eyes and blood. When their thoughts surrounded around this strange girl, my unbeating heart would ache and a wave of guilt would wash over me. I didn't understand it. Not only that, but whenever I walked through the Volturi's main chamber, I was assulted with a sweet scent. The scent was blocked off mostly by bleach, but I could still the scent of blood. It was powerful to me, and this too, made my heart hurt.

Things weren't any better at home. They also would hide thier thoughts from me. It pissed me off at first, but I grew used to it. They also had slip ups though. My family's thoughts also surrounded around the same girl. Again, when I saw the thoughts of this girl, I would find myself in pain.

Despite all the shit, there were distractions. Like now, there I was, at a huge house party. I wasn't one for parties, but I had changed over the years.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of one of my classmates. We had long left Forks, and were living in California. The music was blasting from the speakers and the scent of lust was in the air and getting thicker. I was the only one of my siblings who showed. The only vampire at the party. None of the grinding humans knew that though. They continued to gyrate to the beat while their natural hunter sat just feet from, drinking imported beer. Being a vampire, I couldn't get drunk; I just enjoyed the taste.

I had finished my fifth one, and got up from my place on the couch. I walked at a human pace to the kitchen. The music was muted a tiny bit by the kitchen walls. I opened the fridge and grapped two beers. When I returned to the crowded living room. I stopped just in the archway of the room. The hallway led its way to the back of the couch. And in my once empty spot, now sat a girl. From the angle I can see of her, she was a brunett, average height, and pail skin from the look of her shoulders. The seat beside her was empty, and I ran at a human pace toward the back of the couch, jumped over the back, and landed right next to the little seat stealer. She let out a very satisfying gasp. I turned my head to look into... the most beautiful and dazzling brown eyes I'd ever seen.

Such beauty. She was pail, and had pouting lips painted a deep crimson. He cheeks were colored a cute pink. He nose was small and her eyes were huge and round. Her hand was ove her heart, as if she was trying to keep it from jumping out of her chest. From the sound of it, it was just about to. Her chest was heaving. I had really scared her. That made me laugh.

But despite her beauty, she made me hurt. My dead heart throbbed with pain and guilt. Her face made my heart ache. She seemed firmiliar as well. If I wasn't as great an actor as I was, I would have bursted out crying. Instead, I kept a teasing expression on my face and kept my voice light.

"Hey, that was my seat," I said joking. She took a deep breath and blew it out though puckered lips and puffed cheeks.

"You scared me" she said. Oh god, her voice. It was like an angel's but it my heart hurt more. How did she cause me such pleasure and pain at the same time?

I kept my voice teasing. "Well, don't steal someones seat, and they won't sneak up on you," I laughed.

"Well, excuse me if I didnt' know anyone was sitting here. And you know what, if you had been nice and NOT snuck up on me, I might have given back," she said. She leaned back and faked stretched her arms above her head. She pulled her hands under her head and layed back. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"You shit of you luck. I just got comfortable." She snuggled her way further into the cusion. I laughed and my eyes ran along her body. Her neck was thin and cute. I saw her pulse point jump with her heart beat and blood. It was then that I realized her scent. She was the most sweet smelling thing I had ever encountered. She was completely mouthwatering. Literaly. Venom was pooing in my mouth. I had to swallow twice. If it wasn't for my centuries of practice and control, I would not have been able to not killer her. Much less continue looking over her body.

Her breasts were the perfect size; Not to big, not to small. They were hidden from my view by a black tank top that stopped just above her peirced navel. Her belly was flat and the ring was silver and had a chain with hearts and skulls dangling from the bottom ball. Her hips were the ones you wanted to grab onto and never let go. From her hips hung a very tight, very tiny mini skirt. Her legs were long and creamy, and her feet sported crimson stilettos. Her toe nails were painted black.

"Like what you see?" she asked, her voice teasing and seductive. I looked up at her face. She had the tip of her index finger between her lips and I realized her finger nails were painted the same black. They sparkled slightly.

"Yes I do," I said. "You have got to be one of the most gorgeous women have ever seen."

She laughed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I find. And I've never seen a women as beautiful as you," I said. I leaned towards her and whispered, "Your so beautiful."

She shivered slightly, but laughed. "Right. And your a vampire." I panicked, but she continued. "We don't need to tell jokes. Hey, can I have one of those?" She was trying to changed the subject. I pretened to ignore it and handed her one. She said her thanks and opened the metal lid of the beverage like an expert and took a long swig.

"Damn! You can drink," I eclaimed. She laughed and nodded. We started talking about random shit. She finished off her beer in two minutes flat. I got us some more beers and we kept talking. Our conversations started off inoccent enough. What music we liked, out favorite food, favorite move, ect. ect. Then we started asking deeper questions. I found out that she loved to write and she wanted to be an author.

After four beers, she seemed fine. She wasn't slurring, she wans't being loud, she was acting totally normal. It really boost her confidence though. She wanted to dance. She stood and grabbed my hand, trying to yank me up. I pulled myself up with her and she led me to the crowded floor. The music was loud and had a great bass that was easy to move to. She pressed her back to my chest and started grinding on me. I grabbed her hips and grinded with her. We danced like this for a few rap songs before a different song began to play.

It was slow, but the guitar solo was really cool. She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer by her hips. We began to sway in a circle.

"My name's Isabell by teh way," she said. I laughed, suddednly realized that we hadn't introduced ourselves. I was so distracted by her that I had totally forgotten.

"Edward," I said. She giggled and blushed, but her eyes looked a little pained. Actually, now that I thought about it, her eyes were looking a little pained while we talked. How I had missed this, I had no idea. As we danced, the pain in my heart intencifed, and as the lyrics to the song started, in only got worse.

_I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

Just as the song stated, I did feel unsure. I didn't know why this human girl brought me such happiness and pain at the same time.

_As the music dies something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen, and all its sad goodbyes._

As the corus started, I had a kind of vision. It was the same girl infront of me, but she was different. Her cheeks were flushed and she was much more shy. She stood on my feet as we twilred and swayed. She had some kind of brace on her leg.

_I'm never gonna dance agian, these guilty feet have got no rythem,_

_Though It's easy to pretend, I know your not a fool._

_I should have known better then to cheat a friend, and waist the chance that I'd been given,_

_So I'm never gonna dance agian, the way I dance with you._

The lyrics made teas sting my eyes but I pushed them back. I looked into Isabell's eyes. They were confused. Another vision started. Isabell sitting beside me in the biology room in Forks. Only I'm looking at her differently. Her scent it to much, I want to kill her.

Then another started. I'm watching her sleep. She whispers, "Edward, I love you."

_Time can never mend teh careless whispers of a good friend,_

_To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind,_

A flood of memories washed over me. They all were of me and Isabell saying we loved eachother.

Wait, memories?

Why do they hurt?

_Pain is all you'll find._

_I'm never gonna dance agian, these guilty feet have got no rythem,_

_Though it's easy to pretend, I know your no a fool._

_I should have known better then to cheat a friend, and waist the chance that I'd been given,_

_So I'm never gonna dance agian, the way I danced with you._

More memories asulted me. A ballet studio, the medow in the woods, and party, blood... lots of blood. A hospital in Phenix, a hunter, a rocking chair. A name...

_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could loose this crowd,_

_Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt eachother with the things we wanna say,_

_We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever,_

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

"Isabella..." I said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Edward...Cullen..." she said, looking into mine. Her eyes began to water and tears fell from the brown orbs. She turned and ran from me.

_Please stay!_

I follwed her. I ran at an almost human speed and caught her by the front door. The song continued to pount through the house and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my chest. We fell to the ground and cried. Clear tears streamed down her face while crimson one streamed down mine.

_I'm never gonna dance agian, these guilty feet have got no rythem,_

_Though it's easy to pretend, I know your not a fool,_

_I should have known better then to cheat a friend, and waist the chance that I'd been given,_

_So I'm never gonna dance agian, the way I danced with you!_

I beggan to blabble though my tears as the song ended and another rap song started.

"Isabela.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!...I lied when I left you in the woods! I want you, I need you! I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I wanted to protect you!"

"Edward.. I love you," she said through hers.

"I love you," I cried back.

After my crying stopped enough to where I could actually talk, I picked here up bridal-style and carried her out of the house.

"W-What aer you doing?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm taking you home. I've had to live without you long enough," I answered. She wasnt' afraid. She was relieved. I could see it in her eyes. I suddenly realized that I still coudln't read her mind.

As I drove, she laid across the front seat, her head on my lap. I kept one hand on the wheel while the other played with her hair. When we reached my house, I pulled her up on my lap and pulled her out with me. I carried her into the house and into my bedroom.

Esme had built me my own house about a mile outside of the city. It was quiet, which I liked.

We curled up together on the bed, her warm body innertwined with my cold one. We both still cried silently. My red tears stained our clothes and the sheets, but she didnt' seem to mind.

"I didn't kill myself on the cliffs," Bella said suddenly.

I looked at her wide eyed. "But Rose said-"

"I know what Rose told you," she interupted me. "Jacob Black saved me from drowning. He blocked off her vision." She saw the confusion of my face. "He was a werewolf, she can't see them."

Mulitible emotions went though me at this news. Anger, fear, confusion, relief and more.

"So, what did happen?" I asked. She looked down, and small sobs fell from her lips.

"Alice and I went to Voltira to stop you from killing yourself, but we were to late. They had already taken your memories," she sobbed out. Hearing this, hearing how close things were from durning out differently, I sobbed with her and pulled her tigher into my chest. "The Volturi caught us, and told us there was no way to get your memory back." She paused. "I slit my wrist infront of them."

She didn't need to tell me the rest. I shuddered. I sobbed, "I'm sorry," into her ear. We sobbed agian, holding eachother close.

"I can't loose you agian. Please, don't leave, I'm begging you, I need you," I sobbed. Bella was always a smart girl, I just knew she would leave me. I had to keep her near me for my own sanity and heart. I felt her wam hand caress me cheek. I opened my eyes gold eyes and looked into her choclate brown ones.

"I need you more then anything," she said. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

I pulled her face closer to mine. "As I love you," I whispered and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was not gentel. I put all my passion and love for the beautiful creature in my arms into it. She whimpered and moaned as I pressed my body to hers. The kiss intensified, and I brought my lips to her neck so she could breath.

"I love you... I love you... I love you," I muttered between kisses. It was to much, I had to stop. If I didn't, I could kill her. She knew that.

"Edward," she said, her voice thick with passion. I looked into her eyes. "I wanna see everyone. Alice, Jasper, Emmette, Esme... I want to see them."

I smiled down at her and nodded. I got up and pulled her up with me, carring her to the car agian. It was at that point I realized that our tears had fianlly stopped. I smlied as she layed her head on my lap agian. I drove to Esme and Carlile's house. I didn't bother calling; Alice would have told them by now.

Alice's POV

I broke down crying when my vision ended. Japer emidently pulled me onto his lap and held me close. We had been talking in our bedroom, on our king sized bed. My vision started right in the middle of my sentince.

"Alice, sweety, what happened? Is it Edward? Is he doing something stupid?" he asked. I would have laughed at him if I hadn't been so happy.

"No! It's wonderful!" I exclaimed looking up at him through blood filled eyes. "She's back. Bella's back!" A sob exploded from me, but I was just to happy to care.

"W-What?" Japer asked, his voice shook. He obviously started crying as well.

"I don't know how, but it's her. She looks exacly the same, she smells the same and she's just as loving," I sobbed.

After a few minutes of crying, I called the rest of the family and told them to meet at the house. Everything was right agian. Our family was whole. We had our missing piece back.

* * *

Okay, I don't really like the ending much, but I didn't know how else to end it. Anyway, incase you're confused, Bella was reincarnated. I don't know. Tell me what you think! Review pleeeeeease!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is not a songfic unlike the first chapter, but it's a continuation of the Careless Whispers songfic, obviously!

No, I don't own Twilight!

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

BPOV

Edward drove, with my head in his lap, toward his family's house…_my _family's house. I smiled at the thought and snuggled closer to Edward's belly. His hands never stopped running though my hair. After a minute or two-he was driving as fast as always- we made it to a huge white house, much like the one in Forks. He parked in front of the house and once again pulled me into his arms and pulled us out of the car.

"Edward, I can walk you know," I said.

"Yes I am aware of that, I just want to carry you, love," he replied smiling down at me. I grinned back and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed me back, putting as much passion into the kiss as I did. We would have continued if the doors hadn't suddenly burst open.

"Bella," Alice's voice called out timidly. I turned my face from Edward to see Alice's small form in the door way.

"Alice," I said back. In a flash that I wouldn't have caught if I was human, she was beside me, her arms wrapped around my waist, her face in my neck. She cried as I did, bloody tears streaming down our faces as I wrapped my arms around her. We fell to the ground in a heap of tears. We held each other and held on tight. We kissed each others cheeks and said through our tears how we loved each other. Soon another pair of arms joined us. Edward held us both to him and he began to cry.

There was a chorus of 'Bella!'s coming from the door and the sound off footsteps running at vampire speed. Arms wrapped around me one at a time. Edward's however, never left me.

Everyone was in tears, blood dripping everywhere as we embraced. After a minute, I realized that only one person had not hugged me.

Rosalie still stood in the doorway, on hand on the frame, tears dripping from her eyes. "Bella," she said so quiet of I had been human I wouldn't have heard it. She slowly made her way down the stairs and walked toward me. She stopped when she reached me. A sob bursted from her lips and she embraced me. "I'm so sorry! It wasn't fair the way I treated you! I was so terrible. This entire mess is my fault as well. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened!" She screamed her words in my ear as I embraced her back.

"Rose, it's okay. I forgive you," I said as I stoked her hair, trying to sooth her. She cried that hardest any of us did. Her entire body shoot with her tears. I smiled slightly. She finally stopped hating me. After a minute or so, her sobs stopped. I looked around to see everyone smiling through their tears. I smiled back and turned to Edward. I was still in his arms. Rosalie finally released me and when to Emmett. Edward looked into my eyes, I looked back. He pulled me to him suddenly and kissed me. I gasped at the suddenness, but quickly threw myself into the kiss. I heard a few quiet sobs

"Okay, enough sucking face," Emmett said, half joking half crying. "Lets go inside." Everyone agreed and we went inside. The house was almost exactly like the one in Forks. Everything was white and open. One of the walls was completely glass and outside was a beautiful, clear lake.

Everyone sat down. Carlile was the first to speak.

"What happened? Alice saw you get killed."

I took a deep breath before starting. "Felix didn't completely drain me of blood that day. I still had a faint heartbeat and survived the change. After that, they took my memories as well, only instead of only taking memories of Edward, they took all of my memories." Everyone was quiet, so I continued. "They tried to make me live like them, and for my first few years, I did." My eyes stung with tears as I thought of all the lives I had taken when I was a young vampire. Edward pulled me to him in comfort. "After a few years, I began to hunt outside of the city walls. I began to hunt animals instead. I was much happier after that. I ran away from them soon after and made my way back to America. I was bored and stumbled into the house party where I found Edward."

No one was breathing when I finished my story. Esme and Alice began to tear up again. Carlile and Jasper pulled them close. Rosalie was completely still. Emmett watched her, eyes full of fear and concern.

"Do you have any abilities?" Carlile asked. I turned my eyes to him.

"Yes, I am still able to block any mind powers, and I am able to bring vampires into a dream-like state of mind, almost like sleep." They all looked at me with confusion. I turned to Edward and told him to lie down. I stood up and he did. "Close your eyes and relax," I said. He did as I told him. I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes, concentrating. I felt the familiar energy surge through me. I had the ability to almost hypnotized a vampire into sleep. After the energy was pushed into Edward's chest, his breathing was even and his body was totally relaxed. I moved my hand and turned toward my family. Edward lay quiet for a minute before stirring. He was dreaming about something pleasant; there was a smile on his face.

"That's amazing," Carlile said. I nodded. If I spoke, Edward would wake. Can it work on anyone. I shrugged and nodded. "Why won't you speak?"

"Because when I do, the effect wears off," I said. Edward gasped and shot up. His breathing was short and his eyes where wild with joy. He smiled up at me and pulled me into an embrace.

"For over a hundred years I've missed sleep. Now I remember how amazing and relaxing it is. Oh Bella, I love you," he said pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed him back.

"That's amazing Bella. No wonder the Volturi wanted to keep you so badly," Alice said. I smiled at her. Rosalie smiled for the first time since I had gotten there. I smiled at her as well.

Our family was back together again...

Two Weeks Later

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I had the house to ourselves. The guys had gone out hunting. We were getting ready to watch a movie that had just came out, when Alice suddenly when quiet, her face going blank. She was having a vision again. After a few minutes, she began to tremble. Her eyes where stricken with fear and she began to cry, blood spilling down her face.

"Alice what happened?" Esme asked. Alice ran to me and pulled me close to her.

"It's the Volturi. They know where you are. They're are coming after you. They're angry that you left. They want to kill us," she said.

I looked at her then up at Esme and Rose. My mother and sisters. The Volturi wanted to take them away from me again...

* * *

Holy shit two chapters in one day! I got skills! lol Just Kidding. Wow. So this chapter was really short too, sorry. I will continue it though, so be patient and review!

With Lots of Love,

Nezie Marie


End file.
